


A Love Not Destroyed

by sumerjoy11



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerjoy11/pseuds/sumerjoy11
Summary: My take on what happens with Trent and Gwen during the TDI episode, Search and Do Not Destroy. Trent/Gwen One-Shot





	A Love Not Destroyed

Gwen never felt so happy in her entire life. She had just received a letter to visit the Dock of Shame for a little surprise from Trent. The goth girl had become really fond of Trent. At first, she didn't want anyone, including herself, to know she was developing feelings for the charming guitar player. However, as time went on, Gwen found herself falling deeper and deeper for Trent. Not only was he handsome, but he also understood her in a way no one else did. He didn't cringe at her dark appearance or sarcastic attitude. He brought her muffins and sang love songs for her. Gwen was truly smitten.

Moments ago, Gwen had just shared her first kiss with Trent. When he assisted her with getting her key during their challenge, she couldn't hold back the feelings she had for him any longer. The goth girl made a bold move by initiating a kiss, and she didn't regret it. From the look on Trent's face, he didn't seem freaked out over it as Gwen thought he would be.

As the goth girl continuously examined the letter left for her, she couldn't help but wonder what the surprise could be. Perhaps he was finally going to ask her out? Was he going to kiss her as she kissed him? Would they go for a romantic swim in the lake? Gwen felt much excitement bloom inside her as the possibilities ran through her head. Whatever the surprise would be, she didn't care as long as she was with Trent.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Trent sat on the porch of his cabin, tuning the strings of his guitar. He had just shared a kiss with whom he thought to be his dream girl. Gwen, of course. Never had he met such a chill girl. Gwen wasn't one for drama, and often shared his views on various things. They were able to relate to each other, and Trent was glad to have someone to bond with. Trent was certain that he was in love with Gwen, and he was certain she felt the same. He knew deep down that Gwen was the one for him. She was the girl he was going to marry, and she was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. It seemed that Trent was on top of the world. He had his girl, and he was far in the game. Everyone seemed to like him, so he felt no one would want to vote him off. What could possibly go wrong?

"Trent!" A high pitched voice said. The voice belonged to none other than Lindsay. The blonde girl smiled as she took hold of the guitar player's arm. "You have to come with me!" Before Trent could respond, Lindsay began dragging him with her.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Little did Trent or Gwen know that the Queen Bee of the island had some tricks up her sleeve. Heather waited on the Dock of Shame, tapping her foot off the wooden dock impatiently. She smiled to herself when thinking of her plan.

The letter for Gwen was really from Heather as a way to bring the goth girl to the dock. Gwen would still receive a surprise, but not the kind she was expecting. As for Trent, Heather sent Lindsay to fetch him. Once he would be brought to her, the "surprise" would happen. Why was she doing this? Well, she couldn't have any couples on the island. "Couple" was just another word for "alliance" in Heather's mind, and she couldn't allow any other alliances except hers on the island. Also, she harbored a great amount of hatred towards Gwen, and she was more than eager to finally have her revenge.

"Ugh, where is she?" Heather said as she glanced at her watch. "I knew I couldn't count on her!"

"I just don't know what's up with Heather," Lindsay said as she pointed to Heather. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

That was her cue. Heather began sobbing into her hands. However, unknown to the young man who often tries to help people, he was being duped. Heather was not really crying. It was all an act.

Trent found it odd to see Heather crying. He thought she was a strong girl who hid her emotions from everyone. Whatever caused Heather to cry had to be a big deal. The guitar player approached the weeping Queen Bee. "Heather, what's wrong?" Trent asked with a look of concern on his face.

"N-Nothing," Heather stuttered, trying to hold back a smirk in the process.

"No, tell me," Trent insisted. 

"Well..." Heather sniffled. "I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything, but....Gwen's just been so mean to me, and.....I just don't get why!" She leaned forward, pressing herself against Trent's chest. "I...I don't think I can go on."

Gwen? Mean to Heather? While Gwen could be sassy at times, Trent never viewed her as a bully. Maybe Heather was misinterpreting Gwen's behavior. He laid his hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. "Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know, that's all. Don't take it personally."

Heather clung onto Trent and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting her, y'know, after all the horrible things she says about you, and..." She gasped, stopping herself from finishing her sentence. "Oops."

"What?" Trent held Heather by her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. "What do you mean?"

A discreet smirk came across Heather's face. She had him right where she wanted him. "I-I feel terrible for telling you this. I promised I wouldn't say a word, but.....you should know that Gwen confided with the other girls that she really can't stand you. She thinks you're a cliche, your music sucks, and she's only been stringing you along to get farther in the game."

Trent's heart sank. This couldn't be true. "But...I thought me and Gwen had a real connection."

Heather frowned sympathetically, and placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. "Gwen is just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!"

It seemed as though Heather really was sincere about this. Such sincerity meant that Heather's words had to, unfortunately, be true. If that was the case, everything Gwen had said and made him feel was a lie. Weeks spent with her were nothing but a waste of time. "Wow, and all this time I thought she really liked me. She really said my music sucks?"

Heather nodded her head in response.

\-----------------------------------------------------

While Heather and Trent continued their rather heartbreaking conversation, Gwen was spotted near the dock. Lindsay, being Heather's look out, began making bird calls. It was her signal for Heather to pull off the "surprise".

Heather had heard the signal, and promptly cupped Trent's face into her hands. She gazed into his eyes and said, "Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I think you're _really_ talented." The Queen Bee pulled Trent to her, planting her lips on his.

Just moments later, Gwen arrived at the dock. Thoughts of her and Trent having a romantic day together shattered just as her heart did. The moment her eyes laid on the dock, she saw a disturbing sight. The girl she hated the most was kissing the guy she loved. The goth girl's eyes immediately filled with tears. The pink envelope in her hand slowly fell to the ground, then was crumpled beneath the goth girl's boot.

For the entirety of the kiss, Trent's eyes were wide open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen watching tearfully from the dock. Wait, tears? Gwen was crying? Why? If she didn't love him, why would him kissing Heather upset him, unless... Prying Heather away from him, Trent glared at her. "Wait a minute! This was a set up, wasn't it?!"

Heather simply laughed, patting Trent's cheek. "I gotta say, Trent, you're a great kisser." She looked to Gwen, and smirked. "Oh Gwen! Hey! You enjoying the show?"

"How could you do this to me, Trent?!" Gwen screamed, tears raining from her eyes. "I thought we had something real?!"

"I was tricked, Gwen! You have to believe me!" Trent pleaded. He ran to the goth girl and took her pale hands into his. "I thought Heather was upset over you bullying her, and she told me you said some rude things about me behind my back."

"What?! Trent, I would never do that to you!" Gwen exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd even listen to a word she says!" The goth girl turned her attention to Heather, who was grinning over the scene that was taking place. "You evil, manipulative cow!" She growled, rolling up her sleeves.

Heather could see that Gwen was about ready to attack her. She couldn't afford to be bruised on national television, so she and Lindsay made their escape. Trent and Gwen were now the only ones on the dock. They were left alone in silence.

"Gwen?" Trent said as he shakily reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

The goth slapped his hand away and crossed her arms. "You really believed the stuff she told you?! You'd take her words over mine?!"

"Gwen, I..."

"And then you let her kiss you?! Do you not see what kind of person she is?! She lives to manipulate, and you were another poor sucker that fell for her tricks! I thought you were smarter than that?!"

"Gwen, she tricked me! I couldn't help it!" Trent sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've known better than to believe her. I'm really, truly sorry."

Gwen wasn't convinced. She continued staring out at the lake, ignoring Trent's words. 

Today had been an emotional roller coaster for Trent. He had his first kiss with the girl of his dreams, only to be told she hated him, but realized that she really didn't hate him. Though he felt relieved that Heather's words were false, Trent now had to fix his mistake of hurting Gwen. Grabbing her shoulders, Trent turned Gwen to face him. He stared into her dark eyes with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I would never want to hurt you in any way." He had to tell her what he felt in his heart. Even if she didn't forgive him, Gwen still had to know how sorry he truly was.

The two gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, until Gwen broke the gaze by staring down at her boots. She let out a soft sigh. "Are you really sorry?" 

"Of course!" Trent quickly said. "And I'll do anything to prove it!"

"Hmmm." A sly smirk came across Gwen's face. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

"How about..." Gwen smiled as she held Trent's face in her hands. "...another kiss?"

"You don't even need to convince me," Trent said as he held her waist. He gently pulled her to him and tilted his head, planting his lips on hers. A smile pulled against his lips when he felt her hands roam to his shoulders. What a way to prove he was sorry.

After their brief kiss, their lips parted. Gwen smirked up at Trent and said, "That should get rid of whatever Heather tastes like."

"To be honest, she had real bad breath."

The couple shared a laugh, but it didn't last long. Gwen frowned and rubbed her arm. "Trent, what if you get voted off tonight? I'm sure Heather will find some way to get you booted off."

Trent smiled and shrugged. "I would just have to cheer for you at home, then." He smiled softly as he glided his hand down her cheek. "I would also miss you. Like, a lot."

"I'd miss you too," Gwen whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The evening came, and it was time once again for the marshmallow ceremony. It was the dreaded night that each camper would decide who would be going home, and no longer be qualified to win the grand prize. Despite Heather having immunity, Trent and Gwen voted for Heather, for obvious reasons. It would be a waste of votes, but they got along well with the others. How could they vote off their friends? As for the other contestants, Chris was about to reveal who they decided would be going home.

"So, before I get to the votes, there's some juicy stuff I wanna get into. I heard that there's been a quite a bit of tension in the air tonight," Chris McLean said with a smirk. "A certain someone decided to send hate letters to everyone on the island. Let's hear what the letters say."

A screen dropped and started playing everyone's confessionals. First was Duncan. The delinquent sat in the confessional, glaring down at the paper in his hands. "Duncan, you're a punk wanna-be who wishes he was as cool as me. Using hair spray everyday for your mohawk doesn't make you manly what so ever. P.S. You really need to get that pole out of your uptight girlfriend's fine looking butt, or I can just do it for you. From Trent." After Duncan read his letter, he glared at the screen. "You can pick at me all you want, man, but you crossed the line by bringing up Courtney!" The letter in Duncan's hand was crumpled in a matter of seconds. "You're dead, Trent! You hear me?! DEAD!"

"W-Wha..." Trent's jaw nearly hit the ground. He turned to Duncan, and flinched from the hateful glare that came from him. The guitar player gulped when Duncan punched his fist into his palm.

Next was Lindsay's confessional. "Dear Lindsay, you're the dumbest person I ever met. You don't even know what 2 + 2 is, and you probably can't even read what I wrote in this letter." Lindsay ripped the letter in half. "Um, yeah I do! It's 2! I thought you were nice, Todd! You are so getting eliminated!"

LeShawna's confessional was next. "LeShawna, you're so loud that I can hear you a mile away. I'm sick of seeing your ghetto face, and I wish you would just leave already. P.S. Your 'junk' takes up the girl's side of the cabin, and you can't fit through the door with your thunder thighs." LeShawna shredded the letter into little pieces, and faced the camera. "I thought you were better than that, Trent?! I'm gonna slap you so hard that your kids will inherit the pain!"

The rest of the confessionals were played on the screen. The more confessionals that were played, the more glares Trent earned. Once they were finished playing, Trent exclaimed, "There has to be a mistake! I didn't write any of those letters!"

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "I don't see any other Trents on this island."

"Wait a minute!" Gwen shouted, rising to her feet. "If Trent wrote those letters, then how come I didn't get one? If he really was 'evil' like you guys think, then everyone would have gotten one! Even me!"

"You're his girlfriend," Bridgette said, crossing her arms. "Of course you wouldn't get one."

"Wait, let me see that," Gwen said as she snatched Bridgette's letter from her hands. The goth took a whiff of the letter. "It smells like perfume! Ugh, do you people honestly think _Trent_ wears perfume?!"

"He could," Owen said. "You never know."

"Think, people! Who here wears perfume, and is totally safe from elimination tonight?"

Everyone glared at Heather.

"Good job, detective," Heather said, slowly clapping her hands. "You solved the case, but either way, the deed is done. Everyone voted off Trent, which is exactly what I wanted."

Now everyone felt sorry for Trent, even Duncan. He walked up to Trent and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, bro."

Chris smiled. "Well, I don't think I need to give out any marshmallows, since we all know who's leaving tonight."

Owen let out a loud cry, gripping the sides of his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

On the dock, everyone, except Heather, came to say good bye to Trent. The guitar player stood by the Boat of Losers, placing the last of his bags in the boat. He smiled sadly as Gwen approached him.

"Heather is such a witch!" Gwen exclaimed, tearing up. "I can't believe she did this to you! You never did anything to her! I wish you could..."

Trent placed his finger on Gwen's blue lips. "Look, what ever happened, happened. At least we both know we're still okay. Heather will get what's coming to her very soon, don't you worry. Karma isn't kind to people like her." His smile fell. "I'm really gonna miss you, though."

"I'll miss you too, Trent."

Before the couple could lean in for one last kiss, Trent was tossed into the boat by Chef Hatchet. As the boat left the dock, Trent gave Gwen a little wave. She waved back, with tears sliding down her face.

When Trent was out of sight, Bridgette and LeShawna stood by Gwen's side. "Girl, it's gonna be alright," LeShawna said, lightly rubbing Gwen's back. "Your boy will be watchin' ya from home. For now, just play the game."

"I'm really going to miss him, though," Gwen said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Gwen. LeShawna and I will be here for you," Bridgette said with a kind smile.

Gwen managed a small smile. "I can't ask for better friends like you two."

"Thanks, girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to attend to." LeShawna smirked to herself as she walked off the dock. Neither Gwen or Bridgette knew what she was up to, but the sound of Heather's screaming minutes later gave the two a hunch that LeShawna had her own sweet revenge on the Queen Bee.

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night, Gwen couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Trent. What if she didn't get to see him again? What if he forgets about her, and moves on with some other girl? Gwen rose from her bed and stood by her window. She smiled sadly as she gazed up at the twinkling stars above. There were plenty of nights when she and Trent would sit and watch the stars together. If only they could have more nights like that. Maybe he was looking at the stars right now too. "Goodnight, Trent," she whispered before blowing a kiss toward the moon.

\-----------------------------------------------------

At Playa De Losers, Trent was also having a difficult time sleeping. He was grateful to be in a relaxing atmosphere after enduring weeks of sleeping in a bug infested cabin, but at the same time, he wanted to be back on that crappy island just to be with one person. Gwen was stuck in his head, and she would not leave. He yearned to have her in his arms again. The guitar player missed Gwen terribly.

Sitting by his window, Trent gazed up at the glowing moon. Hoping Gwen would somehow hear him, he whispered goodnight to her. Shortly after, a gentle breeze blew into Trent's room. He felt a warm feeling on his lips, as if someone had just kissed him there. His eyes went back toward the moon, and Trent grinned from ear to ear.

"I miss you too, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I found it weird how Trent was so easy to be tricked by Heather. He's witnessed her be a jerk to people, and has questioned her at times. So the fact that he fell for her trick just seemed off to me. I wanted to make my own little version of the episode, and have a sort of happier ending for Gwen and Trent. 
> 
> These are not my characters.
> 
> Trent, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Duncan, LeShawna, Chris McLean, Owen, & Bridgette/Total Drama Island © Fresh TV


End file.
